


"Друзья-приятели"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Series: "Бербанкские зарисовки" - "Notes of Burbank" [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томми возвращается домой из очередного промо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Друзья-приятели"

\- Ну все, все... Ну? Блин, ну сумку-то мне можно поставить?   
Медвежье объятье не ослабло ни на йоту, скорее, наоборот, стало еще крепче, и Томми оставалось только обреченно вздохнуть и похлопать Майки по плечу, пережидая, когда у него пройдет первый приступ "блядькакжеясоскучилсядайятебяобнимучувак".   
\- Что за сопли-то, Майки? Меня не было пару недель всего...  
Жалобно-возмущенное бормотание куда-то в шею должно было по видимому означать, что две недели БЕЗ Томми показались Майклу тоскливой вечностью, полной непроходящей грусти.   
\- Ладно, ок, давай я хоть душ приму с дороги, и потом ты снова сможешь меня потискать. Договорились?  
Совершенно счастливый открывающимися перспективами Майк, наконец, отпустил вернувшегося с мини-гастролей приятеля, подхватывая его гитары и провожая в комнату. Томми слишком устал, чтобы что-то спрашивать, все его чаяния в конкретный момент сводились к душу, горячему бурито, холодному пиву и шестнадцатичасовому сну.   
Сквозь усыпляющее мерное шуршание воды Томми смутно слышались какие-то звонки, возмущенные вопли Майкла, хлопание дверей и чьи-то голоса, но скорее всего, это было глюком на фоне усталости и недосыпа.   
"Чертов Адам..." - Томми чувственно улыбнулся, с наслаждением разминая спину и широко зевая, и выключил воду.   
В комнате, вроде бы, действительно было тихо, но стоило Томми переступить порог, как его буквально смел маленький ураган, впечатывая музыканта в стену.  
\- Йухху! Чувааак! Как же клево, что ты вернулся!  
Крякнув от таких внезапных и не слишком нежных объятий, Томми потрепал Криса по черным коротким волосам на затылке, хлопнул его по спине...еще раз хлопнул, ожидая, когда друг отлепится от него наконец, кивнул через его голову ослепительно улыбающемуся Дэйву, явно ожидающему своей очереди, и перевел взгляд на Майкла.  
\- Я тут не при чем! Серьезно! Я только обмолвился утром, что ты вроде должен вернуться сегодня... кретин я безмозглый...так и знал, что они припрутся...  
\- Ладно, Майки, не ворчи! Ты и так получаешь БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕХ нас, мы тоже соскучились, между прочим!..  
\- Парни, вы больные, честно... Я только с самолета, я спал... не помню, когда я последний раз НОРМАЛЬНО спал... Крис, заткнись сразу! Короче, может мы завтра? А? Или в выходные? Боулинг, барбекю?  
Спать действительно хотелось просто зверски, но и выпроваживать приятелей слишком уж бесцеремонно было жаль. Смирившись с неизбежным, Томми подошел к присевшему на диван Дэйву, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, и через мгновение, ойкнув, оказался сидящим у друга на коленях.  
\- Дай я тебя потискаю, чувааааак!.. Ты что там - вообще не жрал?! Ламберт тебя там голодом морил?!  
\- Бля, ну хвааааатит уже...  
\- Отпусти его, чудовище! Сломаешь!  
\- Крис, блядь!  
\- Дэйв!  
\- Майки, отвянь!..  
\- Кто будет пиво?..  
Обычный бедлам, по которому - что уж кривить душой - Томми очень скучал. Последние месяцы он бывал дома - то есть в той квартирке, которую они мирно делили с Майклом на двоих, не так уж часто, а остальных закадычных приятелей видел и того реже. Сон мог и подождать часок, раз уж они все так рады его приезду...  
\- Фак! Ну кто там ЕЩЕ?!  
Настойчивый дверной звонок словно предупреждал: "Мы будем звонить, пока нам не откроют, а потом выломаем дверь". Томми устало прислонился к плечу довольно заурчавшего Дэйва, с тоской понимая, что блаженное время сна отодвигается на еще более поздний срок - а через пару минут был оглушен радостными воплями на три голоса - Шон, Ник и Стив, естественно, тоже были невероятно счастливы его возвращению.  
\- Ааа! Фааак!  
\- Привет, брат!  
\- Бля, ты ЕЩЕ похудел, что ли?!  
\- Хохо! Как же мы давно не виделись, чувак!  
Теперь впечатления от встречи перемешались, превратились в один общий гул голосов и почти одинаковых восклицаний, по-мужски "нежных" рук, крепких объятий, мокрых поцелуев в щеки, хлопанья по плечам. Томми казалось, что его передают, как эстафетную палочку, вроде бы, они пошли уже по третьему кругу, фоном шло тихое ворчание Майка и безуспешные попытки Криса пробудить у окружающих интерес к пиву - все это могло продолжаться еще долго, если бы в дверь снова не позвонили - на этот раз как-то деликатно, даже вежливо.  
\- Какого хера?  
\- Мы кого-то ждем?  
\- Что у вас тут - проходной двор?!  
\- Майкл, не открывай - нас нет дома!  
\- Опять звонят - что там за придурки?!  
\- Придется открыть...  
\- Не квартира, а дом свиданий, бля...  
Томми потер лицо ладонями, прогоняя дремотное отупение, и решительно высвободился из чьих-то рук. Раз уж у него сегодня незапланированная "конференция" по случаю возвращения, придется испить чашу до дна.  
\- Заткнитесь все, а то выпну по домам... Вау, какие люди!  
Он действительно чертовски рад был видеть Орацио и Мэтта - как всегда вместе - последний раз они встречались в каком-то кафе чертову кучу времени назад, и конечно же у них было, что обсудить. "Но почему сегодня?!"  
\- Привет, Томми, привет, парни... Да мы вообще так, мимо ехали, смотрим - твоя машина стоит...  
\- Не слушай его! Мы в твиттере вычитали, что ты возвращаешься в эти дни и решили заскочить, - Орацио решительно поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и потянул Мэтта в дом.  
Все тут были знакомы друг с другом, хоть и не считались "одной кампанией", но "новичков" встретили дружелюбно, наконец-то найдя в их лице повод выпить пива, и когда Томми запер дверь и вернулся в комнату, его встретила совершенно идиллическая картина творческой тусовки, тут же разбившейся на группки по интересам. Крис и Орацио с маньячным блеском в глазах обсуждали что-то явно из мира фотографии, Мэтт, Ник и Шон спорили о достоинствах и недостатках какой-то гитары, Дэйв пытался склонить Майкла к просмотру очередных серий "Супернатуралов" - и на виновника сегодняшнего сборища никто даже не обратил внимания. Нельзя сказать, что Томми был расстроен этим фактом. Он почти уже решил улизнуть под шумок к себе в комнату, где вожделенная кровать приняла бы его в свои нежные объятья, но не тут-то было.  
\- Томми, иди к нам!  
\- Дайте Ти-бону пиво, придурки!  
\- Эй, чуваки, подвиньтесь, пусть он сядет!  
\- Майк, какого хрена ты стоишь столбом? Неси стулья с кухни, что ли!  
Втиснувшись на диван между Шоном и Орацио, кивая невпопад на сбивчивые рассказы Мэтта и Ника, тоже пару дней назад вернувшихся из своих туров, Томми отпивал маленькими глотками любимое пиво и не мог не улыбаться. Как бы не были хороши поездки с Адамом, выступления с Адамом, что угодно с Адамом - возвращаться в этот "свой в доску" мирок всегда было приятно.   
До того, как все-таки вырубиться, прислонившись к услужливо подставленному плечу Шона, Томми Джо успел рассказать пару анекдотов из туровой жизни глэмили-семьи, пролить на брюки Орацио пиво, получить в подарок обещанные Мэттом крутые "бабушкины" очки и пообещать Крису и Дэйву посмотреть с ними последний сезон СПН. Под радостно-возбужденный гул голосов спалось сладко и спокойно. Ему снилось, что Майк все-таки поссорился со Стивом, но их тут же помирили под предлогом завтрашней записи очередного трека для альбома, потом, кажется, все провожали Мэтта, а Дэйв приглашал на очередной концерт EVOLOVE в эти выходные, а в следующем сне Томми уже оказался на своей кровати, и чьи-то руки аккуратно освобождали его от одежды, милосердно оставив плавки. И даже если потом чей-то нос робко потерся о его висок, скользнув к чувствительному месту за ухом, Томми не был против - чего только не бывает во сне?


End file.
